


On a Fine Morning or The Accidental Swap

by Ekaterinn



Category: Kate and Cecelia - Stevermer and Wrede
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekaterinn/pseuds/Ekaterinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the private correspondence between two prominent families regarding a singular event of late March.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Fine Morning or The Accidental Swap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elanne/gifts).



**27 March 1818  
Skeynes**

Dear Cecy,

The most peculiar thing happened this morning as I was attempting to catch up on my correspondence (and I do apologize to you for the delay in replying to your fascinating letter of the 14th) - for once, I have spilled my tea and it is not my fault. It is Thomas's! Though I must assure you that we are all back to our right and respective selves.

I have just looked at my first paragraph and fear that I must be dreadfully confusing, so I shall attempt to start from the beginning. As I stated above, I writing a letter when I first felt a curious sensation, as if I was stuck by pins and needles all over. Then there was a muffled _THUD_ coming from the direction of Thomas's study. I startled at the sound and stood up, which is when my cup of tea spilled all over the letter I was so valiantly trying to write to Aunt Charlotte. (Doubtless she will castigate even further for my laxness in my correspondence now!)

This is when Thomas ran into the parlor, and Cecy, it was like looking into a mirror image of myself! I may have let out a sound that was less than dignified. In fact, it might have been vaguely reminiscent of the shrieks that permeated foreign inns during our wedding journey.

 

I felt myself trembling, and so looked down at my hands ~ whereupon I got a second shock! They were not my hands; they were Thomas's!

 

_Later_

 

I was called away to help Thomas strengthen the wards on his study, so that the mishaps of this morning will not be likely (_impossible_ is Thomas's word, but I have been too much around both him and you to believe that with magic, anything is truly impossible) to happen again. Though I did nothing much, except to stand there and not trip over anything.

You might have already reasoned out what had happened, but I will put it clearly in any case: one of Thomas's recent magical experiments went astray, and we ended up in each other's body. After my initial alarm at the morning's events, I began to find the particulars most fascinating. I felt more energetic than is my usual, and it is truly odd to move about with different limbs and from a different height! Thomas is more discomfited than I am, and has nearly fallen no less than three times. (He keeps muttering something about lower centers of gravity.) It may not have been entirely charitable for me to be a bit amused, especially with how Thomas is always so considerate of my own clumsiness. But amused I was. Though to be fair, Thomas was equally amused at the way his body looked in my dressing gown. And I must admit that my frame did nothing whatsoever for Thomas's usual mode of dress. (I am especially grateful that this did not occur during last evening, for not only would we have made cakes of ourselves during the dinner party, Thomas's shoulders would have strained my gown quite beyond repair.

Luckily, Thomas was able to conceive of a counterspell rather quickly. I was disappointed at first when he cast it, for we remained in our opposite bodies. But he explained that it was a spell that took some time to work. Thus, we retired to my boudoir to await the spell's affects (and not to confuse any more servants than strictly necessary, though both Piers and Readeron have taken it in their strides).

 

I will not say anymore, except to note that Thomas and I spent the rest of the morning in a most satisfactory manner, both before and after the counterspell took place.

Love,  
_Kate_

 

**30 March 1818  
Tangleford Hall, Kent**

 

Dearest Kate,

What wonderful and fascinating doings you and Thomas have been up to! I admit to a bit of envy, for though I am of course relieved to know that you are back to your proper selves, it must have been a curious experience indeed to be suddenly wearing another's body! You must write me about more of the particulars in your next letter. (Though I would leave off mentioning the matter to Aunt Charlotte, when you do send your belated replies to her.) Do you think Thomas would send me his notes? Not to repeat his inadvertent spell, of course, but my curiosity about the processes of transformation has been piqued. On second thought, I might just ask Lady Sylvia if she recommends any books.

As it is getting rather late and nothing of interest has happened at Tangleford today (except for a rather fine ride James and I took), I will close with my glad joy at hearing that neither you nor Thomas took ill effects from the spell. May we always be that charmed and lucky!

Yours devoted,  
_Cecy_

**28 March 1818  
Skeynes**

Dear James,

The most dashed thing happened this morning. I was conducting an experiment on the magical aspects of gravity when something (I haven't been able to find out what exactly, yet) went wrong in the loudest way possible. When the smoke cleared, I found myself in Kate's frame. I assure you that this was quickly remedied. Though I now have more admiration for all and any grace the ladies have, for it was very difficult to move about quickly.

Since Kate has sent her letter, I will refer you to Cecy for more details. I will be busy making sure my next experiment does not turn us into sheepdogs.

 

Yours,  
_Thomas_

**31 March 1818  
Tangleford Hall, Kent**

My dear Thomas,

Only you could manage such a feat! I wonder if it could be replicated? I could see the use for spywork, though most people would be adverse to such a swap. Never fear, as I am sure that we will top you in a magical disaster sooner or later. Cecy has that gleam in her eye that makes me certain that I'll find the dogs turned into hats or somewhat one evening.

Yours,   
_James_


End file.
